help me remamber you
by midnightpurplerose
Summary: Anna's memory's are all fake all she knew a lie its up to her friend to help her remember them, and find out who did this and why. is another war going to happen, is it a test, or is it simply anger. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Today I almost thought that it was normal, _big_ mistake. It all started at the church I was with my friend Drew. He was nice but every one made fun of his name. Any way we were just playing one on one basketball. When this guy started watching us I thought it was weird but I continued playing. When the game was over we got a drink of water from are water bottles we brute with us.

"Good game Anna" Drew acknowledged.

"That _was_ a good game" I agreed.

We put are water bottles in are backpack and headed back to Drew's house.

"Did you see that guy that was watching us?" I asked.

"Ya that was weird" he answered.

"Look he is fallowing us" I pointed out. We looked behind us there he was but he was red like in video games. That's when Drew graded my arm and started running. "Why are we running?" I asked.

"No time to explain I have to get you to camp" he answered. When I looked back the guy was not human he had five heads and a lizard body.

"Is that a hydra?" I asked.

"Yes now we have it get to camp fast" Drew answered.

I still did not know where this camp was or what it had to do with us and that hydra. In case you do not know what a hydra is it has five heads and if you cut off one two more grow back. If you ever face one use fire do not for any reason cut off a head you will make it stronger. Oh and did I mention that the middle one breaths fire. Any whey we stopped running when we reached Drew's house.

He ran in while I waited on the porch I looked back and did not see the hydra I walked to the street to see the hydra getting attacked by three boys. I was about to run to them and stop them when the hydra turn to gold dust and the boys ran this way. I thought that they were more monsters so I ran back to the house and told Drew. We went back to the street. Now I could tell what they looked like. One had blond hair, electric blue eyes and a scare above his lip. Another had black hair and sea green eyes. The last one look familiar I didn't know how but he did, he had black hair and really dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black.

"PERCY, JASON, NICO" Drew called out.

When then finally approached they all looked at me.

"Annabell?" sea boy asked. I scowled I hated my real name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You don't remember, do you?" asked the one with dark eyes.

"Don't remember what?" I asked. "I will have you know that I have outstanding memory."

"You don't remember us" the blond put in.

I looked at them all of them looked familiar. Sea boy looked like me, so that could be why he looks familiar but what about the others. Even the names seemed familiar.

"You have to remember Nico." The sea boy said pointing to the dark boy. "He looks familiar and the name sound familiar, but…" I clutched my head and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was standing on a beach. The full moon above me, damp sand under my wet feet and sea just in front of me it was perfect. Waves crashing on shore getting my bare feet wet. There was a cold breeze but it did not bother me I felt at home._

_ "__Hey Anna, I didn't think you would come" I turned to see Nico standing a few feet away._

_ "__Why would I not come?" I stated I was around 15 or 16._

_ "__I don't know" he came closer and then pressed his lips to mine. When we pulled away we looked at each other._

_ "__Percy is going to kill you." I laughed at my own statement._

_ "__Only if I hurt you which will never happen." He smiled._

I shot up almost head butting Drew. I was in his house, the boy were talking to his mom. Drew smiled then got up and said something to the others. Then they all came over. My eyes went to Nico are eyes mate. I then looked at my hands. 'That can't be true, right' I thought to myself.

"You ok" sea boy asked. I nodded my head.

I took out my phone (I needed something to focus on) and opened a folder that I didn't see before. I started to look at photos some of me, some of sea boy and a girl with stormy gray eyes and blonde hair.

"Who is this?" I asked showing the blond the photo.

"Percy and Annabeth, Percy is your brother and Annabeth is his girlfriend." The blonde said.

"I have a brother" I asked.

"Yes" Nico said as if I already knew this, which I guess I am supposed to.

I went back to the photos more me and Percy or me and Annabeth or Percy and Annabeth. Then I got to one of the last boy the blond and a girl with eyes that seemed as if they didn't know what color they wanted to be and brown hair in braids with fathers in them like a Native American.

"This is…?" I asked Nico.

"Jason and piper, Jason and piper are, really good friends" then he smiled "they um got…" he stopped himself. 'Us together' I wanted to finish but hesitated.

"Us together" I whispered ever so quietly.

He looked shocked at me, "how do you remember that?" he asked.

I shrugged "just do, I guess" I answered.

* * *

_sorry its been forever since i have updated_


End file.
